This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Many vehicles include display systems for displaying information to a driver, such as heads-up display (HUD) systems. While current display systems are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. The present teachings advantageously provide display systems (including HUD display systems) with various improvements and enhancements as compared to current display systems, as explained herein and as one skilled in the art will recognize.